la fierté de l'humanité
by sandrableach
Summary: Satsuki une jeune fille de 10 ans voit ses parents se faire manger par les titans quand elle pense que sa vie est finie elle sauver par une jeune recrue de l'armé elle a décider quelle vivrai pour lui payer sa dette (peut contenir des spolier pour ceux qui ne suit le mangas)


chapitre 1 le commencement

je me levai de bonheur un soleil radieux me faisait face on entendez les oiseux chantez innocemment bref une excellentes journée. mon père se préparai a partir pour sa caserne. il faisait partis de la légion de la police s'occupant de faire régner l'ordre dans le quartier de Shinganshina ma mère le suivait il travailler tout les deux ensembles j'en étais très fière. je partis en ville achetez des provisions pour la semaine et du bois a chauffer.

j'étais assez connu de mon quartier les gens était sympa avec moi et je les salua tout les matin l'orque que j'avais du temps pour m'entraîner . mon père m'entraînez depuis toute petite a la manœuvre tridimensionnelle afin de devenir une talentueuse soldat.

passant devant les étalages de culture diverse je prit différents légumes

oh mais ne serai-ce pas la petite Satsuki

bonjours répondis-je

tiens voila ta commande

merci a bientôt

haha allez ma petite

rentrer chez moi je rangea tout dans les placard et repartis me promener dehors notre ville se situer dans le quartier le plus a l'extérieur du mur derrière ce mur ce trouvez des titans des créature mesurant jusqu'à 15 m errait derrière ce sont ces créature que mes parents combattent et qui mon appris a combattre dans 2 ans je pourrait m'engager dans l'armé et enfin dans 5 ans je serais officiellement soldat.

5h était passer et mon père avais finit sa relevé il prit un peu de temps et me prêt son appareil tridimensionnelle il m'avait dis que jetait très douer que je pouvait êtres dans les 10 si je continuer comme ça . mais ce qui ne savait pas c'est que j utiliser ces arme comme si c'était naturel je dois donc êtres naturellement douer pour ça haha voila que je me lance des fleurs maintenant. en vérité vu que me raconter mon père j'étais fasciné par ses titans qu'il ne faisait pas peur même je n'en avait jamais vue de mes propre yeux. mon père non plus d'ailleurs cela faisait bientôt 100 ans que notre civilisation n'avait pas subit une seule attaque de titans seul la brigade des éclaireurs partais en dehors du mur et se faisait bouffer par ses titans j'admirai leur courage.

un jour lors de mon entraînement de la semaine mon père m'avait fait une confidence

écoute ta mère ne sera peut êtres pas d'accord mais vus comme tu es douer même plus que moi je dois dire tu auras droit a 3 chemin possible je voudrais que tu choisissent celui ou tu pense êtres le plus utile ce métier est fait pour protéger les gens de ces titan tu ma comprit

j'ai comprit papa je prendra la section ou je serai utile au plus de monde possible et ou ma capacité servira au mieux

bien ma chérie ne dis rien a maman d accord , allez elle doit nous attendre pour dîner

je n'avait que 8 ans a l'époque mais aujourd'hui je comprend beaucoup de soldat talentueux parte pour la brigade spécial attitré a la protection du roi de a ville la plus intérieur . je que je ne comprenez pas ce qu'il avait le pouvoir de tuez les titans de découvrir leur véritable nature mis il décidez de s'en éloigner je trouver cette méthode lâche parque l'humanité ne sait rien d'eux il préfèrent s'en éloigner par peur de mourir .

le lendemain matin ce fut aussi une journée habituel sauf en fin après midi je sentis comme une grande vague de vapeur et tremblement de terre s'en suivit c'est la que le vit un titan dépassât d'au moins 10m le mur me faisait face il n'avait pas de peau seul laissez apparaître des muscles charnue et rougeoyant tout le monde était figée sur place et se fut soudain la panique totale quand se même titan brisa le mur nous protégeant des titans. beaucoup de projectiles fusait sur les maison les gens affoler courrez vers l'arrière. moi jetait rester sur place admirant la scène qui se déroulez devant moi . les titans s'introduise dans ma ville et mangea les humain qui leur passer sous la main. un jeun de 100 a dut bien les affamer. sans matériel tridimensionnelle je ne pouvez rien faire je rentra dans ma maison attendant que mes parent reviennent il devait déjà s'occuper des titans de la ville ils finirez bien par les repousser j'en suis sure. c'est bien ce que je pensait mon père accourra jusqu'à chez nous mais il était couvert de sang

ma chérie tu dois évacuez tout de suite

papa si tu me donner une arme tridimensionnelle je pourrait combattre avec toi et où est maman elle n'est pas avec toi je pensais que tu viendrez me chercher avec elle

je suis désoler je n'est pas put la sauver pardonne moi Satsuki

mon père venais de m'apprendre que ma mère s'était faite manger par l'un de ces titans il m'entraîna avec lui en direction des bateaux d'évacuation je pouvez sentir une grande tension dans ses main il tremblez mais on fut tomber sur un de ces titans qui nous bloqua la route je me réfugia dans la maison d'à coter encore entière et regarda par la fenêtres mon père combattre ce qui ma permit d'assister a la scène ou le titan pris mon père dans ses mains et l'avala je vis cependant le dernier regard de mon père avant de se faire engloutir il avait un regard désoler. je courra en dehors de la maison et vu le titan qui avait dévorer mon père mais je le vit se tordre de douleur quand quelque chose en sorti je crus reconnaître le regard de mon père mais cette chose se rapprocha de moi

papa c'est bien toit je suis sure que ces toi je ne peux ps me tromper sur mon propre père

il se rapprocha toujours de moi mais il n'empoigna

papa que fait tu c'est moi Satsuki ta fille adoré

rien ne se passait cette chose allait me transformer en charpie quand un garçons de 15 je crois le tua par derrière au niveaux de la clavicule je put enfin respirer normalement il se rapprocha de moi il était pas seul 3 autre soldat était avec lui

que fait ici petite tu dois te diriger vers les mur intérieur ces trop dangereux ici

je ne pouvait rien répondre jetait encore sous le choc que mon père voulais me tuez étai-je un poids il ne pouvez pas combattre normalement avec moi je l'empêchez de sauver tout le monde alors il a voulut me tuez pour avoir conscience tranquille non ce n'était pas ça ce que j'avais devant moi n'avait rien d'humain ça avait tout de l'apparence d'un titans avec le visage de mon père

emmène la avec toi

Rivaille tu pense t'en sortir tout seul

a qui crois tu parler imbécile

ce soldat m avais prit sur ces épaule et m'entraîna ver le mur intérieur mais ce fut sans compter qu'il fut manger lui aussi par un titan enfin plutôt les jambe je l'entraîna dans la maison d'à coté

monsieur est-ce que ça va vous allez survivre hein

désoler de n'avoir pas put te protéger une si belle petite fille

je fut ces dernière parole puis la maison trembla prit de courage je prie ses arme tridimensionnelle et sortit sur les toit je fis face au titan et je commença a l'attaquer je maîtriser parfaitement la manœuvre ce ne fut qu'une question de temps que j'en fini avec ce titans c'était les 1er titans que je venez d'abattre j'eus comme un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres et me dit que ses titans était tout faible. je m'abrita dans une maison attendant que le temps passer

puis ce fut 1 mois plus tard je marchai en direction du mur rose j'etait recouverte de sang la tête au pied j'étais aussi très affaiblit j'avais maigrit puisque des titans ce n'est pas très nourrissant je grimpa en haut du mur avec le reste de gaz qui me restait quand les soldat a l'avant-garde me regarda de la tête au pied étonnée se mette sur le qui vive il vu que je porter une manœuvre tridimensionnelle sur moi

quelle age as-tu ma petite

j'ai 10 ans monsieur l'officier

ou as-tu trouver ces arme

ce sont les arme de mon père j'ai put les récupéré avant que le titan ne l'engloutisse entier je suis rester dans ce quartier depuis l'attaque du grand titans colossal je peux entrer je suis fatiguez j ai battu nombre de ses chose pour survivre j'ai maintenant très faim

je leur menti sur quelque points comme le fait de mon père il me laissa entrer j'avais les yeux sombres presque meurtrier une chose était sure je n'avais absolument pas peur de titans et que je n'avais aucune pitié pour eux je ne referai plus jamais la même erreur même si c'était mon père un titans reste un titans. puis ma vue se troubla et je fut emmener chez un docteur me reposez.


End file.
